1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collapsible portable display cart of the type which has a base for storing merchandise on shelves, which can be raised to permit shelves to be extended to display merchandise, and has a top canopy which covers the base for storage, and is raised with the shelves to permit access to the merchandise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carts for storing, transporting and displaying merchandise are common and can be seen in many locations such as airport terminals and shopping malls. The typical cart is of rectangular configuration, may have a base with two sets of wheels, and open sides with a fixed overhead canopy, with the merchandise usually stacked in the center of the cart. Such carts do not provide ideal or efficient display of merchandise, are difficult to secure, take up a large amount of space for the quantity of merchandise displayed, do not provide for adequate storage of merchandise, and suffer from other shortcomings.
The collapsible display cart of the invention does not suffer from prior art problems and provides many positive advantages.
It has now been found that a collapsible, portable, display cart can be obtained, which provides for optimum merchandise display, with a plurality of shelves for merchandise display and with a canopy that can be raised for display, and lowered for secure storage or transport of the merchandise.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a collapsible, portable, display cart for displaying and storing a variety of merchandise.
A further object of the invention is to provide a collapsible, portable, display cart that provides for secure storage and transport of merchandise.
A further object of the invention is to provide a collapsible, portable, display cart that has a plurality of shelves that can be raised and lowered, and extended to display merchandise.
A further object of the invention is to provide a collapsible, portable, display cart that is easy to use.
A further object of the invention is to provide a collapsible, portable, display cart that is simple to construct, is durable and enjoys a long service life.
Other objects and advantageous features of the invention will be apparent from the description and claims.